jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
William Birkin (Marina Universe)
The page refers to the "Resident Evil Marina" universe equivalent of William Birkin NOT the original Resident Evil William Birkin Dr. '''William Birkin '''was a virologist who worked for Umbrella Pharmaceuticals in the 1970s-2000s. The head of the Tyrant - Virus research project, he turned against the Umbrella Corporation after failing to achieve promotion to its executive. The company's attempts to prevent an unauthorized deal with the U.S. Military served as a catalyst for the events of the Marina Destruction Incident. Early Life Birkin was a child prodigy who earned his doctorate as a teenager. In 1977, at the age of fifteen, he was employed by Umbrella Pharmaceuticals and offered to take the executive training program at a laboratory in Arklay County under the oversight of Dr. James Marcus. Birkin and Dr. Albert Wesker developed a friendly rivalry at the school while being conditioned to Umbrella's ethical ideals. Their education was concluded in July 1978 when a decision was made to close the laboratory's school. Birkin and Wesker were offered senior roles at the nearby Seaside Laboratory and transferred there two days later. Seaside Lab (1978 -1990) On their first day as senior researchers, the two were introduced to Lisa Trevor, a young woman who had been a test subject at the lab since 1967. The laboratory's chief researcher approved Birkin's study into the splicing of their experimental Tyrant Virus (or "T -Virus") with genes from recently-collected Ebola Virus samples Umbrella had acquired for the purpose of vaccine research. The T -Virus strain at the laboratory had a rapid and high fatality rate, making it useless as a weapon as it was unlikely to spread far. Birkin's study led to a new T-Virus strain which could keep humans alive in an aggressive, brain-damaged state. In July 1981, Umbrella officially employed the child prodigy Dr. Alexia Ashford as a senior virologist.89 Believed at the time to be the granddaughter of the Umbrella co-founder Dr. Edward Ashford, 5th Earl Ashford, the ten-year-old quickly gained an aura of majesty within the company. Birkin was severely affected by this, firstly with it damaging his pride of being a child prodigy, and secondly his fellow researchers' constant discussion of it. With research having stalled since 1978, Birkin was determined to prove himself and took part in constant research to solve the new problem of some 10% of the population being immune to the t-Virus. This, Birkin solved, with the development of Bio Organic Weaponry, and successfully developed Hunter α, a bio-weapon created through bonding reptilian DNA with a fertilized human egg through the t-Virus. In 1983, Dr. Ashford's death was announced company-wide, though Birkin continued in his own research even with the imagined rivalry over. During his time at the Seaside Laboratory, Birkin began a relationship with another researcher named Annette. They married sometime in the mid-1980s and a daughter, Sherry was born around 1986. Umbrella "NEST" lab (1990 - 2019) When Birkin's discovery got Dr. Spencer's attention, Umbrella constructed the NEST adjacent to their chemical plant in the northeast of the city, completed in 1991. There, Birkin was the chief researcher and directly led research into Golgotha with his wife, Annette and a team of researchers, with unrelated B.O.W. projects also conducted by other teams in the facility. The Raccoon Police Department's chief, Brian Irons, received bribes to keep any investigations away from the laboratory and was given updates as to the research. Birkin entered talks with the US military to sell them Tyrant for their own bio-weapons project in exchange for asylum for him and his family. For the next set of years, Birkin had worked for Umbrella and planned to finally sell the virus to the United States Army in February of 2019, however unbiased to him the deal was alerted by Umbrella Europe who had sent a team to extract the virus Mutation and Death (February 2019) With Tyrant complete, the U.S. military sent a team out to meet with Birkin. Having moles within the military, Umbrella HQ's suspicions were confirmed and a USS squad was sent out on a race to confiscate the virus first. With advanced warning, the USS operation was disrupted when a police officer spotted them entering the sewers and recovered C-4 explosives. On the night of 13 February, Alpha Team leader "HUNK" arrived at the facility with a subordinate to obtain the virus. In the standoff, Birkin was gunned down with automatic fire after attempting to resist the Alpha team. Alpha Team retrieved a duralumin case containing "t" and "G" samples and left for the sewers to their extraction point. The injured Birkin infected himself with a remaining G sample, but the virus didn't properly stabilize onto his body and the scientist himself was unable to become a G-human, and instead transformed into a large creature simply known as "G". Intent on vengeance, G followed the USS into the sewers and they were all either killed or seriously injured. To guarantee no more samples were at risk of theft, Birkin ate the "G" samples. In the process, he also destroyed several "t" samples, allowing rats to consume them and spread the virus into the city's water supply. Over the next week the city's population of 70,000 were either killed or infected, and the U.S. military blockaded the city to prevent classified information relating to their dealing from getting out. Driven entirely by basic instincts, he searched for food and vessels for reproduction, whether alive or dead. The sewers fell under the control of rejected G embryos, which had made themselves a colony. William was killed on February 14th where a team of United States Navy SEALS had destroyed his eye mutation and fell to his death from the depths of the Umbrella Lab known as "NEST".